Jeon Jungkook
Jeon Jungkook is one of the main protagonists of the BU. He was a student in school along with his other friends, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. Appearance Physical Appearance Music Video Appearances Save Me Webtoon Personality Family Father Mother Step-family History Relationships Min Yoongi Jeon Jungkook is depicted to be very close to Min Yoongi. Jungkook's appearances with Min Yoongi is the most consistent from I NEED U to present time, both in the videos, webtoon and notes. To see more about their relationship, click here. Kim Namjoon Kim Namjoon is established as a role model in Jeon Jungkook's life. Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin are close friends, but their friendship is not as highlighted in the notes or webtoon. They do, however, make several notable appearances together in music videos. They only appear in I NEED U as a group. In RUN, during the party in the container, Jungkook can be seen pushing Hoseok on a wheelchair with Jimin. There are also several frames in which Jimin and Jungkook are engaged in a pillow fight together amongst everyone else. Jimin playfully pushes Jungkook at the end of the pillow fight. At the grass scene, the group runs towards Jungkook and Jimin takes his left side. In 화양연화 on stage : prologue, Jungkook and Jimin are seen sitting at the back of the truck with Kim Taehyung. Standing on the platform of the beach near the end of the video, Jimin stands on the right side of Jungkook. He also leans his elbow on Jungkook's shoulder. They all view Taehyung on top of the tall platform and usher him down. Jungkook makes an appearance in WINGS Short Film #2 LIE, Jimin's short film. The mechanical hand shows Jungkook's WINGS circle and Jimin shrugs. In Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder, Jungkook is running with the group in assisting Jimin to escape from the hospital. Jungkook is seen hugging Jimin along with the rest of the group on the video camera. Jimin appears on the right side of Jungkook, putting his arm over his shoulder during the 'walking' shot. During the group shot, he stands on the left side of Jungkook. A scene with just the two of them appears where Jimin is riding a bicycle and Jungkook is chasing him. In the last shot at the platform of the beach, he stands on Jungkook's right side. For the Save Me Webtoon, Ep 01, Jimin stands to the right side of Jungkook when the group was scolded by the principal. In Ep 13, Jungkook welcomes Jimin with the rest of the group in Kim Namjoon's container in celebration of Jimin's escape. Overall, they barely have any appearances together in the webtoon. Jimin and Jungkook also makes a scarce appearance on each other's HYYH notes, both from the album and book. In the Love Yourself Series, they make no appearances together in Her notes. The Tear notes displayed some semblance of friendship. On 12 June Year 19, Jimin is joined with Jungkook and the rest of the group on deciding to find a shelter although they were never shown to interact. On 15 June Year 22, Jimin contacts Min Yoongi via a call to let him know that Jungkook was in the hospital. For the Answer notes, in May 28 Year 19, Jungkook asks his hyungs about their dreams and Jimin was amongst them to reply. Map of the Soul notes consisted of a little more interactions. On 23 June Year 22, Jimin replied to someone stating that Jungkook was not invited in the chatroom. He stated, "I thought about it, but Jungkook is still hurt." where Yoongi described the text as 'murky and unconfident'. 24 July Year 22 was a Jimin note where Jimin had reached the container early to congratulate Jungkook for getting out of the hospital. He took a piece of paper and wrote "Congratulations, Jungkook." and stuck it to the wall. Jungkook's notes on the same date displayed the written message, which he recognised as Jimin's handwriting. In HYYH: The Notes 1, Jimin tends to appear only when the rest of the members are around. On 12 June Year 19 Page 31, HYYH The Notes 1, Jimin and the rest of the group called out to Jungkook. They all yelled towards the sky about their dreams together. On 15 May Year 22 Page 114, HYYH The Notes 1, Jungkook appeared with the rest of the group to help bust Jimin out of the hospital. 22 May Year 22 Page 131, HYYH The Notes 1, comprised of them returning to the beach after helping Jimin. Jimin asks "I think it was just as hot as then. When was it?" to which Jungkook replied, "It was June 12." From Jimin's note on the same date Page 140, HYYH The Notes 1, Jimin asks Jungkook on them crying about their dreams, "Jungkook, wasn't it somewhere around here?" but was given no response as Jungkook had bolted ahead others. Jimin talked about how Jungkook was moving on his own path and talked about him always tagging along, feeling that he was the same. This prompted him to return to his parents' home. When Jungkook was in hospital, Jimin and Jung Hoseok had visited him together on 13 June Year 22 Page 145, HYYH The Notes 1. Jimin had asked "Are you hurt? Are you in pain?" and Jungkook had denied it. Hoseok's note Page 148, HYYH The Notes 1 on the same date depicted Jungkook and Jimin discussing about a dancing crew where Jungkook asks, "You? Dancing?" Jimin responded that it had only been two weeks since he had joined the dance crew and turned his head bashfully. Jungkook concurred that he was a good dancer. On 13 June Year 22 Page 156, HYYH The Notes 1, Jimin called Yoongi letting him know that Jungkook almost died and the doctors said it was a miracle that he was alive, as well as told him that it was the night they came back from the beach. 24 July Year 22 was a Jimin note Page 176, HYYH The Notes 1 where he saw Jungkook who wanted to leave early. Jimin held onto him, saying that he should stay a bit longer and see Namjoon. Jungkook just laughed and told that he was doing a rain check. After the party, he then saw from afar Jungkook and Taehyung holding flashlights together. Clearly, Jimin and Jungkook are depicted to be close friends, however, the notes indicate that they might be a little less closer than particular other members. Kim Taehyung At the beginning of the era, Kim Taehyung's friendship with Jeon Jungkook was not as established. However, recent notes showed Taehyung growing closer to Jungkook. However, they are not always seen together in the videos. In I NEED U, Jungkook and Taehyung appears on the rooftop container and approaches the group. Jungkook walks behind Taehyung whilst on the train tracks with the rest of the group, where Jungkook extends his arm behind Taehyung. In RUN, inside the photo booth with the rest of the members, Jungkook performs a hand pose in front of Taheyung's sun shades. Whilst raiding the cars, Taehyung walks to the left side of Jungkook. In 화양연화 on stage : prologue, Taehyung and Jungkook are seen sitting at the back of the truck with Park Jimin. When their picture is taken by Kim Seokjin, Taehyung is seen putting an arm over Jungkook and Min Yoongi and he continues to pose. Jungkook is then amongst the members ushering Taehyung down. In Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder, Taehyung and Jungkook along with the rest of the group help in Jimin's hospital escape. During the film sequence stating 00:03:17, Jungkook has his arm draped over Taehyung. Jungkook watches Taehyung be lifted by Kim Namjoon and places his hand on his back. He then holds the back of Taehyung's arms. A scene in front of the truck where the group watches the sun set displays Taehyung's arm draped over Jungkook's shoulders. On the contrary, the Save Me Webtoon contained several more interactions. Jungkook and Taehyung makes their first appearance together in Ep 05, in which Jungkook stood to the left of Taehyung during Kim Namjoon's scolding, Namjoon proceeded to call them both 'troublemakers'. Jungkook formed no response to Taehyung's joke on Yoongi. Ep 06 depicted Jungkook and Taehyung seated next to each other with Namjoon and Kim Seokjin in a car. They discuss the whereabouts of Yoongi's motel. Seokjin becomes distracted, causes them to engage in a car accident and accidentally kills them. Jungkook and Taehyung visibly holds hands whilst heavily bleeding. In Ep 09, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon and Yoongi are engaged in a conversation prior to visiting Hoseok. They talk with Hoseok and all wave Namjoon goodbye. Taehyung and Jungkook along with the rest of the group celebrate Jimin's return on Ep 13. Throughout the Love Yourself series, Taehyung and Jungkook make bare appearances together. Jung Hoseok Jung Hoseok is shown to treat Jeon Jungkook like a dongsaeng. He tends to dote on Jungkook a lot in the notes. Kim Seokjin Kim Seokjin is a friend of Jeon Jungkook, but is not shown to be as close as the others are. Other Jungkook's Girl/ Anima Yoongi's Girl/ Anima Principal Teacher In the webtoon, Jungkook's school teacher tells Seokjin that Jungkook never stays late after school and questions whether he is the older brother. Another teacher is depicted to have attempted to slap Jungkook's face but was pushed back by Yoongi, which caused Yoongi's expulsion. Thugs Sightings Music Videos/ Films 화양연화 pt.0 '' ''Webtoon HYYH Notes: Album Love Yourself Her Tear Answer Map Of The Soul Persona HYYH Notes: 1 Other Jeon Jungkook, similar to the rest of the characters, was established during the Skool Luv Affair era. The first hints of BU dated back to the concept photos inside the Skool Luv Affair album. Jungkook was visibly posing with Min Yoongi, holding a rose in front of the group. Additionally, Concert VCR for The Red Bullet showed Jungkook rebelling the school with his hyungs and commenced his storyline from his school days. The Love Yourself series kickstarted by publishing posters on twitter. This resumed the storyline from Wings and HYYH, where Jungkook is given a solo poster, where he is in a wheelchair and a duo poster, which he shares with Min Yoongi. Trivia Quotes Gallery Jeon-Jungkook- INEEDU.png References Category:Characters